The overall objective of this project is the elucidation of mechanisms by which diverse metabolic effects proceed from the interaction of insulin with target cells. Two principal experimental approaches are being directed toward this objective: (1) investigation of changes evoked by insulin in the conformation of plasma membrane proteins, the extent and time course of these conformational changes, and their correlation with disease states; and (2) exploration of the role of the plasma membrane as the mediator of the effects of insulin on protein synthesis in general, enzyme induction, and modulation of cyclic nucleotide metabolism.